Kingdom Hearts in Acmetropolis
by Jones567
Summary: Sora and Riku get transported to Acemetropolis, meet the Loonatics and they work together to defeat their main antangonists.
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts in Acmetropolis**

It was a beautiful day in Twilight Town, and Sora was sparring with Riku in the sandlot.

Riku: "Wow Sora! You really have gotten stronger, especially with the drive forms."

Sora: "You were pretty strong too when you're not using the darkness." When they were done sparring, they both were

about to go home when they came upon a strange that appeared out of nowhere.

Sora: "Where the heck did that come from? Is it Organization XIII again?"

Riku: "No it doesn't feel like it. There's no sense of darkness in the portal. But I'm also quite curious as to how this thing got here as well."

Sora: "Maybe there's another world that needs our help. Let's go!" Riku agreed and they both went into the strange portal. When they went through,

they all of a sudden fell out of the sky and landed in a tree. Riku managed to land safely on the ground, but Sora hit the branches on the way down.

Sora: "We really need to work on picking better spots when it comes to going to a different world." He painfully said. When they began to roam around the

strange world they saw two strange figures. One looked like a green coyote and another looked like a red roadrunner. Then there was heartless swarming around them.

Riku: "We got to help them!" Riku shouted as he summoned his Way to Dawn while Sora went into Valor and summoned his Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

When the coyote and the roadrunner couldn't fight anymore, they gave up.

Rev: "Why won't these guys disappear?" Said Rev in exhaustion. Then Sora and Riku came in front of them.

Tech: "Who are you guys?" Tech asked in surprise.

Sora: "Don't worry. We'll explain later, just leave this to us." They then began to fight. Sora started running at a fast pace putting the heartless in a tornado,

then Riku used dark firaga and the heartless exploded. More heartless came and charged at Tech and Rev.

Sora: "NO!" Sora shouted as he threw the Oathkeeper and Oblivion at the heartless. Tech then saw the Oblivion and reacted by grabbing it and slashed at the heartless.

Rev did the same with the Oathkeeper. Soon the heartless were all gone and the group was now relieved.

Rev: "Wow-you-guys-were-amazing! I-never-knew-you-guys-could-fight-like-that-especially-you-kid-with-the-red-clothing. How'd-you-manage-to-run-so-fast?"

Sora: "Well it took some training to get used to this form and now I can run faster than ever. By the way, my name's Sora."

Riku: "And my name's Riku. What are your names?"

Tech: "I'm Tech and this is Rev. We were wandering through Acmetropolis, when we came across those creatures. Speaking of which, what weapons are these?" Tech

said as he showed them the Oblivion.

Riku: "That's called a keyblade."


	2. Chapter 2

**Going to meet the Loonatics**

Tech: "A keyblade huh?" Tech asked very interested.

Riku: "Yea. The keyblade is a very powerful weapon that can be used to restore light within darkness and can also seal away keyholes."

Riku explained, "There are also many types of keyblades like the ones you and Rev have now, those are called Oathkeeper and Oblivion."

Rev: "Oathkeeper-huh? That's-a-very-nice-name-for-a-keyblade-like-this. And-a-keyblade-like-that-to-be-called-oblivion-now-that's-very-cool

I-wish-I-had-a-weapon-like-that-because-again-that-is-just-" Rev kept blubbering until Tech grabbed his beak.

Tech: "You'll have to excuse Rev. he talks very very fast and it kinda just annoys and/or bores us."

Sora: "It's okay. That's-actually kinda-cool-talking-like-that, I-actually-talk-kinda-like-that-myself-but-of-course-it-would-tick-Riku-off-mainly-cause

he-can't-talk-this-way.

Riku: "Yea whatever. Anyways so seems as though you guys might need our help."

Tech: "I guess so. We should probably take you guys to the rest of our friends before we have you guys on our team." And with that Tech got his jet pack

and Rev flew in the air.

Sora: "Wait so there's more of you guys?" Sora asked.

Rev: "Yea-there's-two-bunnies-a-duck-and-a-tasmanian-devil."

Riku: "Wow amazing."

Tech: "So you guys need a lift?"

Sora: "No thanks but watch this!" Sora said as he threw his kingdom key in the air and it came back as a skateboard like glider (Kinda like Ventus')

Tech: "Wow, amazing!" Tech exclaimed.

Sora: "Ain't it? Hey Riku, why don't you show Rev that you can fly too?" Sora asked. Riku then focused his power into flowmotion and used it to fly.

Rev: "Woah! That's so cool!" Rev exclaimed.

Riku: "Ain" it?" They then flew to the Loonatics HQ. What they didn't realize was that there was someone who watched them. He was wearing a black coat

with a hood over his head.

Mysterious Guy: "So, it looks like Sora & Riku are here too. Perfect."

**Who is the mysterious guy in the black coat and what are his intentions? **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Loonatics**

When Sora, Riku, Tech, & Rev made it to the HQ, Sora and Riku were surprised when they went inside.

Sora: "Man, this is just like back in Radiant Garden in Ansem the Wise's lab."

Riku: "Yea except this actually looks a lot better." They then went to the base where the Loonatics were.

Rev: "And-here-is-where-we-all-normally-hang-out-at. And-there's-our-friends."

Ace: "Hey you guys must be the ones who saved our friends. Thanks guys we really owe you one."

Riku: "No probs. Helping people is what we do. By the way, in case you didn't know, my name's Riku."

Sora: "And I'm Sora. Nice to meet you guys."

Ace: "Nice to meet you guys too. My name's Ace Bunny."

Lexi: "And I'm Lexi. Nice to meet you." Said the pink bunny.

Riku: "Oooh, I'm sensing a love triangle am I right Sora." Riku to teased.

Sora: Shut up Riku! I already have Kairi." Sora said as he blushed.

Riku: "I don't know. For all we know you might have a different POV." Riku said earning a glare and a punch to the shoulder from Sora.

Ace: "Well anyways, the Tasmanian devil over there's named Slam." Ace said as he pointed to the Tasmanian who was busy eating pizza.

Sora: "Man, that guy sure eats a lot."

Lexi: "Yea he'll pretty much eat anything." Then all of a sudden a duck teleported out of nowhere.

Duck: "Well since no ones gonna introduce me, might as well let the master do it. My name id Danger Duck." Sora and Riku both had confused looks

on their faces.

Riku: "Danger Duck? Why do you have a name like that?" Riku asked.

Ace: "Don't let the name fool ya. We just call him Duck."

Duck: "Oh ha-ha very funny."

Sora: "Well it's nice to meet you duck."

Duck: "So you and that kid call yourself heroes huh? Tch who'd of thought it?" Duck muttered.

Sora: "What's that supposed to mean?" Sora said threateningly as he walked up to him and summoned his keyblade.

Duck: "You really think you can scare me with a weapon like that? Tch well watch this." Duck said as he threw a fireball at Sora, who reflected it with Reflega

and threw a firaga at Duck, who dodged it.

Sora: "Looks like you're not the only one who can shoot fire. Now if you wanna see real power, watch this." Sora then powered up into wisdom form and skated towards Duck

and shot thunderbolts and shocked Duck.

Tech: "Wow. Your friend has some potential." Tech said.

Riku: "Yea I know."

Tech: "oh and by the way, I was wondering that since you guys were going to help us, maybe you could wear these." Tech said as he gave Sora and Riku clothes that were exactly like

theirs.

Riku: "Wow, these look cool."

Sora: "Yea man."

Tech: "Also Sora since you had those transformations, you'll be able to use them with those clothes as well as the ones you're wearing now."

Sora: "Sweet."

Ace: "Well guys welcome to the team." Ace said as he bump fisted with Sora.


	4. Chapter 4

**Young Xehanort & Mallory**

When the mysterious man was roaming around the rest of the world, he saw a prison that was filled with the most villainous villains.

MM: "Maybe I can someone useful there." He went to the prison to find there were two guards there.

Guard: "Hey you! What are you doing here. You can't be here." The MM then summoned his keyblade and released the guards heart.

The other guard stood there in shock.

MM: "Unless you want to share his fate, I suggest you let me in and stay out of my way. I'm here to visit someone."

Guard: "Yes… yes of course." He opened the door and let the MM in. He then wandered around the cells searching for a perfect villain

when he came upon a strange looking woman with a strangely looking big head. The woman saw a shadow and looked up to see who it was.

MM: "And who might you be miss?" the man asked.

Mallory: "I was about to ask you the same question, but because you asked first, my name's Mallory. Now who are you?" the mystery man then

lifted his black hood to reveal a young face with wolf-like white hair and yellow eyes.

Xehanort: "My name is Xehanort Miss Mallory."

Mallory: "Xehanort, nice name. So what are you doing here? You here to taunt me just cause I'm in prison?" she asked.

Xehanort: "Why no. Even better. I'm here to set you free." He said as he summoned his keyblade again and unlocked the cell.

Mallory: "Well now, that's some weapon you have there. Now why did you want to free me."

Xehanort: "I'll explain it later. Right now, come with me if you want to escape." They then heard alarms and guards came to see the cell empty.

Guard: "The prisoner's escaped!" they searched everywhere for Mallory. What they didn't know was that Mallory was still there, she was just

invisible.

Mallory: "You have some power."

Xehanort: "Why thank you Miss Mallory. I'll send my heartless army to take care of the guards and we can get out of here." He then snapped his fingers

and a bunch of heartless came to attack the guards as the two escaped.

Mallory: "Thanks so much for helping me escape Mister Xehanort. You see there's this coyote named Tech that arrested me, and ever since then I've always wanted revenge

on him."

Xehanort: "Well I'm certain you'll get your revenge. While you're at it, maybe you can help me capture someone."

Mallory: "Really, who?"

Xehanort: "There's a person who's not from this world just like I'm not. He has this type of power that I have but not in darkness, and I plan on using that power for my advantage.

He also happens to be a friend of Tech and his name is Sora. I plan on capturing him and bringing him into the darkness. And who knows, maybe this Tech has dark powers that you

can use. So what do you?" he asked as he held out his hand, "Want to join me and capture them?" Mallory smirked.

Mallory: "Sure I'd love to. The least I can do after you saved me."

Xehanort: "Perfect. Thank you Miss Mallory."

**So Xehanort and Mallory plan on capturing Sora and Tech. How will things turn out?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sparring**

When Sora and Riku got their outfits, Sora's color was white because it can change colors by how he transforms. Riku's was white as well, but also black because it

represents how he walks between light and darkness. When they got their outfits, they were shown to a training room where they do sparring matches.

Tech: "We'll be testing your skills by sparring. Since you guys are a duo we will do double matches alright?"

Sora: "Got it."

Riku: "Alright let's go." The first match was with Ace and Slam. Sora and Riku readied their Kingdom Key and Way to Dawn. Ace was the first to attack with his

laser vision, but Sora reflected and charged at Ace with a fire aura and they clashed. Meanwhile Slam charged at Riku with a tornado attack and Riku tried to dodge it, but

it was like a homing missle, so he used his keyblade to slash at Slam and Slam blocked it. They both kept fighting until Sora and Riku used their ultimate combo attack

(Session) and finished them off.

Ace: "Man,… that… was some… attack." Said Ace breathlessly.

Slam: "Wak wyu sioaj umani (No kidding man.)"

Riku: You guys aren't bad either, especially you Slam with those tornado attacks." The next round was with Duck and Lexi.

Duck: "Time to get you back for what you did to me Sora."

Sora: "Looking forward to it." Sora said as he went into Wisdom form. The battle started and Duck started shooting fireballs at Sora, who dodges them while shooting blue

bullets at him and froze him with Blizzaga.

Duck: "Really?"

Sora: "Hey you needed to cool off from all that fire, and you know those fire attacks kinda remind me of someone I know. You might like him." Then Lexi came and used her

Brain Blast at Sora, but Riku used dark firaga at her and they both deflected.

Riku: "Don't think just cause you're a girl, I'm gonna go easy on you."

Lexi: "Wouldn't dream of it." After the battle, Lexi managed to win.

Riku: "Well Lexi I must say, your pretty strong. You kinda remind me of Kairi."

Sora: "She does doesn't she."

Lexi: "You're pretty strong to Riku." The final battle then came to Tech and Rev.

Rev: "Alright-we-get-to-fight-with-the-keyblade-wielders."

Sora: "Hey guys, do you want to try to use the keyblades again?"

Tech: "Sure." Sora tossed the Oathkeeper to Rev and the Oblivion to Tech and the battle began. Rev began to run at Sora at a fast pace while Sora went into Valor and they

both clashed.

Tech used his magnetic manipulation to throw a rock at Riku who then used Magnega to throw it back.

Tech: "I didn't know you could do that."

Riku: "Well you're not the only one who can move things. Hey check this out." Riku then transformed his clothes into his dark clothes. Tech was surprised but then felt a

strange power from him and he did the same thing.

Riku: "How'd you do that?"

Tech: "I don't know it just happened." Then they continued to battle. At the end, it was a tie.

Rev: "Wow… you've got some speed there Sora."

Sora: "Like I said… took lots of practice."

Tech: "Riku, I never thought you had such power like that."

Riku: "I didn't know you had that type of power yourself." After that the sparring was over and everyone (except Duck who was still frozen) congratulated Sora and Riku for their strength.

Ace: "It looks like we won't have a problem with those creatures after all with you guys' help."

** So now they know Sora and Riku's strength and Tech can use the darkness just like Riku can. Looks like things could either turn out great or worse.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Captured**

Mallory: "You have some strength with that key of yours." Mallory said as she and Young Xehanort finished training.

Xehanort: "Thanks, you're not that bad either when you can change things into weapons."

Mallory: "Thanks, so tell me Mister Xehanort. This boy you're after, when you capture him, what do you plan to do?"

Xehanort: "I plan to make him a member of Organization XIII. The 13 seekers of darkness."

Mallory: "Really? Seems very interesting."

Xehanort: "Yes it is Miss Mallory. I tried once before, but his friends managed to stop it from happening. So now I'll try again but this time with your help. So tell me, what do

you plan on doing with Tech?"

Mallory: "I plan on having my revenge for what he's done to me." She said angrily.

Xehanort: "So he's the reason why you look like that. No offense."

Mallory: "None taken, and yes because I was doing one of my greatest inventions but he stopped it and arrested me and when my invention struck me, I became like this.

That's why I want revenge."

Xehanort: "Well I'm quite certain you'll have your revenge. And maybe just maybe, you could take over his power and you can become one of us. How does that sound."

Mallory then smirked for she liked the sound of that.

Mallory: "I like how you think."

Xehanort: "Least you'd expect from the seeker of darkness. Now then, let's find our victims." He then threw his keyblade in the air and it became a glider. He then took

Mallory's hand and they made their way to Loonatics HQ along with the heartless army Xehanort summoned before.

**Loonatics HQ **

Zadavia: "Loonatics! Trouble!" The Loonatics gathered and saw what was happening.

Sora & Riku: "The Heartless!" they shouted in unison.

Ace: "Alright guys let's fly." They flew to the battlefield and saw two mysterious figures in black coats.

Sora: "The organization? How'd they get here?"

Riku: "I don't know but one of them looks familiar while the other doesn't ring a bell."

Tech: "Well whoever they are, they need to be stopped. Sora?"

Sora: "Yea." Sora then tossed the Oblivion to Tech and Oathkeeper to Rev and they came at the Heartless while Xehanort and Mallory watched from the rooftop. When they

fought off the heartless the two came down.

Xehanort: "Well well Sora, looks like you've shown quite a bit of growth."

Sora: "Wait a second, I know that voice you're…" Xehanort then pulled his hood.

Xehanort: "That's right Sora, it's me Xehanort. And now I have a helper with me that maybe you Tech, might know." Tech was confused but then realized who it was.

Tech: "No, you're…" Mallory then pulled her hood.

Mallory: "It's been a while Tech." then all of a sudden out of nowhere, more heartless showed up and strangled Sora and Tech.

Ace: "No!"

Riku: "Sora!" they tried to free them, but a barrier stopped them.

Tech: "What is all this? Who are you?"

Xehanort: "My name is Xehanort, and this was all a plot to capture you and Sora, and make you guys our vessel."

Tech: "What? Vessel? What are you talking about?"

Xehanort: "Observe." He then walked towards Sora, who was still struggling to get free. Then Xehanort summoned his keyblade and stabbed himself with it having his heart

come out of him.

Tech: 'What is he doing?' Tech thought. Then the heart came directly to Sora and Sora began to scream as a dark aura came out of him. When the aura disappeared, Sora

looked different. His Loonatics outfit changed into clothes that were kinda like Riku's dark clothes but it didn't have the Heartless symbol on it. Then Sora's hair changed from

brown to black and when he opened his eyes, his eyes were yellow instead of blue. He became Vanitas.

Tech: "No, Sora!" Tech then tried to break himself free but the Heartless had a tight grip on him.

Vanitas: "Now Miss Mallory." He said as he summoned the Void Gear and tossed it to her. Mallory then did the same as Xehanort did and her heart went inside Tech. Tech

then had his dark clothes just like Riku's and his eyes were glowing green.

Vanitas: "Now then shall we take our leave."

Mallory: "To where?"

Vanitas: "To TWTNW. Where we shall have the rest of the seekers of darkness, now that we have our vessels." They then went to a portal and they were gone.

**Sora and Tech have now been captured and turned over to the darkness. How will the others save them?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Preparing for the Final Battle**

Ace: "Where'd they go?"

Riku: "They went to a different world. Probably TWTNW."(The World That Never Was)

Ace: "What's TWTNW?"

Riku: "It's another world that this group called Organization XIII live in. that's probably where Xehanort and Mallory took them."

Rev: "Aw-great-so-we-can't-get-them-back-because-they're-at-another-world. This-is-hopeless-how-are-we-gonna-save-them? I-mean-unless-Tech-has-some-device-that-can-transport-us

to-where-they-are-all-hope-is-lost-what're-we-gonna-" Riku then calmed him down.

Riku: "Relax Rev. I know a way of how we can bring Sora and Tech back. But before we do that, I think we might need to train you guys?"

Ace: "For what?"

Riku: "Well if we're gonna retrieve them, I have a feeling that Organization XIII is gonna try and stop us and no offense but they're too powerful, so maybe I can talk to Yen Sid into training you guys

to wield a keyblade just like Rev does."

Duck: "Really? You'd do that for us?"

Riku: "Of course it'll be my pleasure."

Lexi: "Alright we get to wield keyblades!"

Slam: "Waw yuiu judfa (This'll be exciting!)

Riku: "Hold on guys before you get all excited, let me tell you wielding a keyblade isn't gonna be easy. It'll take some Mark of Mastery training, but I think you guys might manage."

Ace: "Really?"

Riku: "If Tech and Rev can, then so can you guys." Riku then summoned the darkness and opened a portal to Yen Sid's Tower.

Riku: "You guys wait here." He went in to talk to Yen Sid. After a few minutes, he came back.

Ace: "So how'd it go?"

Riku: "Yen Sid agrees to train you guys. Come on in." They went in and saw Yen Sid and they were surprised. He looked as wise as Zadavia.

Yen Sid: "So, these are your friends?"

Riku: "Yes Master Yen Sid. This is Ace, Lexi, Duck, Rev, and Slam." He said as they bowed.

Yen Sid: "Rev, Riku has told me that you can wield a keyblade."

Rev: "Yes Mister Yen Sid sir." He said as he summoned the Oathkeeper.

Yen Sid: "Simply fabulous."

Ace: "So Riku's told you everything."

Yen Sid: "Yes and I shall train the rest of you to wield keyblades. Let's get started." They then began the Mark of Mastery.

**Meanwhile at TWTNW**

Xehanort (old): "So you have found my vessel once again?"

Vanitas: "Yes Master Xehanort, but that's not all I managed to find another one." He said as Mallory came and introduced herself.

Mallory: "My name is Mallory. And yes, this coyote has become my vessel to become your new vessel."

Xehanort (old): "Ah very good the more the merrier."

Vanitas: "Master it seems we will have a problem. Sora and his friends will come here soon and they're gonna try and stop us."

Mallory: "Yes but I'm certain we know what to do."

Xehanort: "Yes I'll have my other vessels stop them. Saix, Xigbar, Ansem, and Xemnas, take care of the others when they get here."

Xigbar: "Alright finally some action."

**Back at the Tower**

The Loonatics kept training until the Mark of Mastery ended.

Yen Sid: "Alright let's see if you guys cand wield the power of the keyblade." The Loonatics then held out their hands and a glow came and keyblades appeared. Ace got the Lionheart, Duck

got the Bond of Flames, Lexi got the Destiny's Embrace, and Slam got the Circle of Life.

Rev: "Alright-way-to-go-guys."

Duck: "Now this is a weapon I'll certainly enjoy."

Ace: "Lionheart huh? This totally matches me."

Lexi: "Wow this must have a lot of girl power."

Slam: "Yayk juiet aued (Mine looks like a jungle cool!) They then bowed and thanked Yen Sid.

Yen Sid: "Now then, you guys have a dangerous task ahead of you guys be ready. Here you'll need these." He then gave them 30 elixers, hi-potions, and mega-ethers.

Ace: "Wow thanks, and don't worry we'll be fine. Alright guys let's get our friends back." They then transformed their keyblades into glides and set a course for TWTNW.

**The final battle will begin soon. Will they retrieve their friends back and stop Xehanort once again? Or will all hope be lost in darkness?**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Final Battle (Part 1)**

Ace: "So this is The World That Never Was?"

Riku: "Yea, kinda gloomy isn't it?"

Ace: "You read my mind doc."

Lexi: "Hey guys, check out that big castle." They then saw the castle called Castle Oblivion where Organization XIII lives. As they walked to the castle, the Heartless

showed up.

Riku: "Let's go!" They readied their keyblades and fought their way toward Castle Oblivion.

**Castle Oblivion**

Xemnas: "They're here."

Xigbar: "Why don't you guys go on ahead. I'll take care of these guys. I haven't had any action in a long time."

Saix: "Alright then, fight to your heart's content, as if you've ever had one."

Xigbar: "Whatever." The Loonatics then showed up.

Riku: "Xigbar!"

Xigbar: "Well bout time you guys showed up."

Duck: "Who's this guy a pirate?"

Xigbar: "As if ugly duckling, the name's Xigbar as you're friend just said."

Duck: "Who're you calling ugly duckling you despicable punk."

Xigbar: "Well that's some angry look you've got. Just like his angry look." He then saw what looked like Ventus.

Xigbar: "Of all looks I've seen why did it have to be your look." Duck then took his Bond of Flames.

Duck: "You guys go on ahead. I'm gonna take this guy down alone."

Ace: "Are you sure Duck? Like Riku said, this guy might be powerful."

Duck: "Yea I know but someone needs to knock some sense into this guy and I'd be glad to volunteer."

Xigbar: "I'd like to see you try." The Loonatics then went on forward leaving duck with Xigbar. The battle then began as Duck shot firaga spells at Xigbar, who kept dodging

them.

Xigbar: "That the best you can do." Xigbar then shot his arrowguns at Duck who deflected them right back. "You little sneak."

Duck: "Try this on for size!" Duck then had a blue glow around him and he transformed into Wisdom form. 'Thank you Sora' he said to himself as he shot firaga spells again along with thundaga, and ended it with blizzaga.

Xigbar: "How did you do that?"

Duck: "Thanks to an old friend of mine. Now where are you keeping him and Tech?" Duck asked.

Xigbar: "Wouldn't you like to know?" Xigbar said as he disappeared leaving Duck confused. He then shrugged it off and moved on. When the Loonatics continued on they

went to another room where Ansem was waiting for them.

Lexi: "Who're you?"

Ansem: "It is I Anem, the Seeker of Darkness."

Ace: "Seeker of Darkness?"

Riku: "He calls himself that, but what he really is, is Xehanort's heartless and an imposter of the real Ansem but I'll tell you that later."

Ansem: "Riku, long time no see. And I see you've brought more of your friends. But it seems someone is missing."

Riku: "Where are you keeping Sora?"

Rev: "And Tech?"

Ansem: "Don't even bother looking for them. They're no longer your friends. Their hearts belong again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness and all so end. The heart is

no different, darkness sprout within it, it grows, consumes it, such as its nature. In the end every heart returns to the darkness whence it came. You see darkness is the

heart's true essence."

Lexi: "That's not true!" Lexi yelled as she stepped up and summoned her Destiny's Embrace. "The heart may be weak, and sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned

that deep down there's a light that never goes out. Never!"

Ansem: "So you've come this far and still you understand nothing. Every light must fade, every heart return to darkness!" Ansem then summoned his guardian.

Lexi: "You guys go on. I'll take care of him."

Riku: "Be careful Lexi."

Lexi: "Don't worry Riku." They then left her with Ansem. "It's time to show you the power of LIGHT!" She then transformed into Limit form and used Strike Raid at Ansem,

who used the guardian to block it. He then charged Lexi and tried to strangle her, but then Lexi then used Stun Impact to stun the guardian and finished Ansem off with a

powerful slash of light.

Ansem: "Urgggh… how can I be defeated by you?"

Lexi: "Like I said Ansem there's always a light that never goes out. And I'm certain that Sora's and Tech' light are still in their hearts just waiting to be released and we will

do whatever it takes to release it.

Ansem: "You fool. You'll never understand anything." Ansem then disappeared.

Lexi: "Shut up old man."

**That's the first part of the battle. What will happen in the second? Only time will tell but time's running out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Final Battle (Part 2)**

After the battle with Ansem, back at the Round Room, the organization was getting ready for their union when the others came back.

Xigbar: "Man, that duck beat me up real bad. Never thought he'd actually put up a good fight especially now that he has a keyblade and he can transform."

Ansem: "The pathetic rabbit got me too."

Xigbar: "I heard she called you an old man too."

Ansem: "Shut up!" Ansem shouted.

Vanitas: "Enough you two! As long as you guys tried your best to keep them occupied, that's all that matters. The union is almost finished just a few more minutes and we'll

all become the 13 seekers of darkness with Xehanort at our side." Back with the Loonatics, they went on but got interrupted when Saix showed up out of nowhere.

Saix: "I'm surprised you guys actually made it this far in one peace, but now it ends here." He said as he summoned his Claymore.

Slam: "Pfft No way Jose." He then summoned his Circle of Life and charged at Saix.

Saix: "You'll never defeat me. With the power of the moon at my side, I'm invincible."

Slam: "Wafttya I'm more powerful."

Ace: "I guess he's got this guy." The Loonatics continued on. Saix then used his berserk and lunged at Slam, but Slam then used his Time Splicer and attacked Saix first. Saix

then turned around and saw him.

Saix: "How'd you get back there?"

Slam: "Through time."

Saix: "And they send me to fight this guy when they could've used Luxord." Saix then threw his Claymore at Slam who then caught it and did a double Ars Arcanum. When

Saix was weak, Slam then went into Final form and finished off with his tornado attack mixed with wind to pull Saix in and throw him against the wall and struck the

Claymore at him. After that Saix then disappeared without another word.

Slam: "Pfft told you I was more powerful." The Loonatics reached to the top of the castle but there was nowhere else to go.

Rev: "So-where-do-we-go-now?"

Riku: "There should be a portal that could take us to the Round Room." Then a girl appeared.

Namine: "I can help you." She then summoned a portal.

Ace: "Woah who are you and how'd you do that?"

Namine: "My name is Namine, and there's no time you guys have to hurry because-"

Xemnas: "Namine, I should've known you'd show up." Xemnas then appeared.

Namine: "Hurry!" Riku and Rev managed to get through, but the portal then closed before Ace could get through.

Ace: "No!"

Xemnas: "What's the hurry rabbit?"

Ace: "You! It's because of you and your lackeys that my friends are in trouble and you're gonna pay!" he then went Master form and summoned the Lionheart along with

Sleeping Lion.

Xemnas: "I wouldn't if I were you" Ace then saw that Namine was in his grasp.

Ace: "Let her go!" he charged at her only to be knocked back by Xemnas' ethereal blades. Namine then got mad and punched Xemnas right in the jaw and Xemnas got

knocked back. She then used curaga at Ace.

Ace: "Wow doc, you've got some strength there."

Namine: "Thanks. Learned a lot from Kairi." Then Xemnas charged at them only to be blocked by a strange black coat figure.

Xemnas: "Who are you?" he asked. The figures hood came off only to reveal a boy with spiky hair like Sora's but it was blonde. He even looked like Sora.

Xemnas: "Roxas?" they then backed away from each other.

Roxas: "I won't let you hurt Ace and Namine."

Namine: "Thanks Roxas."

Ace: "Roxas, take Namine and get out of here. I'll handle Xemnas." Roxas then took Namine and disappeared.

Xemnas: "Well now don't you think that would've been your chance to escape."

Ace: "If I learned anything, it's to never run away from a fight." Ace then charged at Xemnas and slashed at him with all of his might while Xemnas did the same but since

Ace was too fast for him, he couldn't block all of them so he ended up getting slashed into oblivion."

Xemnas: "You're quite strong rabbit. However…" he then disappeared. Ace then saw the portal again and went through. When Rev and Riku got in the Round Room, they saw

all the 13 seekers of darkness.

Tech (Mallory): "So it appears that only two of them have only came here in one peace."

Rev: "The-rest-of-our-friends-had-to-go-through-your-minions-but-they-should-be-okay. I hope."

Riku: "Now it's over. We've defeated them and were taking our friends back."

Vanitas: "So you thought." The members then came back.

Riku: "What impossible! Didn't they beat you?"

Xigbar: "As if. They only defeated our imitations. Just enough to stall for time for our union."

Xehanort: "Yes my boy and now the union will finally be complete."

Rev& Riku: "NO!" they then charged at Xehanort only to be stopped by the guardians. But then a light came from above and the rest of the Loonatics including Namine and

Roxas came.

Roxas: "STOPZA!" everything then froze.

Riku: "Roxas how did you-"

Roxas: "No time to explain. Let's hurry and… urgggg!" Roxas then got hit by a dark firaga.

Tech (Mallory): "Nice try."

Rev: "How-are-you-guys-moving-he-stopped-you-guys." Vanitas then summoned his Void Gear as did Mallory and then Rev and Riku summoned the Oathkeeper and Way to

Dawn and prepared for battle. Vanitas aimed for Riku, but Riku was already ready and he summoned his darkness and clashed against Vanitas.

Riku: "Give my friend's heart back." He then shot a dark firaga at Vanitas and then used Dark Aura to finish off Vanitas. When Vanitas was struck the darkness came out of

him to reveal Young Xehanort and Sora was back to himself again.

Young Xehanort: "How? How could you do that?"

Riku: "Someone who uses darkness at my friend has to answer to me." he then used his final slash at Xehanort and Xehanort disappeared for good. As for Rev and Mallory,

Rev was in a bit of a situation.

Mallory: "What's wrong? Is that all you got? Now I wonder how you and Tech were even a duo in the first place." That struck Rev really hard.

Rev: "Don't you EVER…" he said slowly with seething rage as a red glow came around him, "TALK TRASH ABOUT ME AND TECH!" he then went into Valor form and used the

Oathkeeper along with the oblivion and moved real fast and formed a tornado around Mallory and shot a fire raid at it and it exploded. The fire raid then slashed at Mallory

thus bringing her out and Tech back to himself again.

Mallory: "No impossible! There's no way I could lose!" she then faded just like Xehanort did. After that, the battle was over and time came back again.

Old Xehanort: "Well now, it seems that you've defeated me yet again. But fear not. Someday we'll meet again and this time we will be victorious very soon." And with that all

the Organization XIII disappeared.

Ace: "Alright guys let's take Sora and Tech and get out of here." When they got back to Loonatics HQ, Sora and Tech managed to wake up.

Sora: "Hey…"

Tech: "What… happened?"

Rev: "They're awake!" they then gathered around them.

Roxas: "Woah guys easy, let them have some space."

Tech: "What happened here."

Riku: "It's alright guys your safe."

Sora: "Riku." Then a keyhole came right behind them. Sora and Riku then came to it.

Riku: "Hey Tech, Rev, would you guys like to do the honors?" Tech and Rev then came to the keyhole and summoned the Oathkeeper and Oblivion and sealed the keyhole.

After recovering from the battle, Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Namine had to return home.

Ace: "Do you guys really have to go."

Sora: "Sadly yes. But don't worry we'll come back someday."

Duck: "I hope so because you still owe me a rematch."

Sora: "I'll be looking forward to that Duck."

Tech: "Sora, Riku." Tech said, "Here we wanted you guys to have these." He gave them star shaped crystal like gems. (Wayfinders)

Tech: "Anytime you guys need us, just use those and you can use our powers."

Sora: "Wow thanks Tech. And-Rev-great-job-on-mastering-the-Valor."

Rev: "Well-I-did-learn-from-the-best."

Riku: "And Tech, try to work that darkness of yours." Tech nodded. "Well, see you guys." Sora and Riku together opened a portal and flew back as they waved goodbye to

the Loonatics. When they came back, Kairi was there waiting for them.

Kairi: "Sora!"

Sora: "Hey Kairi. Did you miss me?" Kairi then frowned.

Kairi: "Did I miss you? Of course I missed you! You-know-you-could-at-least-tell-me-where-you're-gonna-go-or-at-least-take-me-with-you-instead-of-leaving-me-in-the-

dark…" she kept on rambling and rambling.

Sora: "You know Riku, you're probably right. Maybe I am having a different POV."

Riku: "See what I mean."

Sora: "Yea I guess I kinda would prefer Lexi over Kairi."

Kairi: "What'd you just say?!" Kairi screamed as she chased Sora.

Riku: "Hmph, young love."

Roxas: "Yea, good thing you're not like her Namine."

Namine: "Yea thank goodness."

** So that's the end of the story. Sora and Riku now visit the Loonatics every now and then (taking Kairi with them of course) and they don't have to worry about Xehanort ever again. FOR NOW…**


End file.
